


No, It's Not Okay

by kfiorino



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:13:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1711235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kfiorino/pseuds/kfiorino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guess who's back!</p>
            </blockquote>





	No, It's Not Okay

John sat at the kitchen table with his uneaten toast and full cup of tea courtesy of Mrs. Hudson. His eyes were heavy from lack of sleep and depression. He missed having Sherlock to occupy the left side of the bed. Well, that as well as the whole list of other things John missed about Sherlock being gone.

John lifted his head from his plate to the window. There laid Sherlock's violin. John sighed. The bloody thing used to drive him up the wall but now? Now it made him angry and frustrated. It reminded him of all the times Sherlock would ignore him for the instrument. John would ask him a question and he'd just continue on playing. All of these unanswered question created a massive pile which would eventually lead up to the most unexplained question of all. Why did Sherlock jump?

This question sped through John's mind more times each day than the amount of deductions Sherlock could make in a week. The problem was Sherlock could piece those deductions together to crack the case while John was stuck, confused and unknowng. Sometimes John would sit himself down and try to make himself think like Sherlock to figure out what had happened that day. John finally learned to listen to Mrs. Hudson. "We'll never know what goes on in that funny little head." Now they'd never really understand.

The next day John returned to the flat late from work. He had to man Urgent Care. Quietly John unlocked the door. Once he was inside he realized the lights were out. That was peculiar considering John never turned out the lights. Suddenly John heard the shrill tune of a violin being tuned.

"What in gods name?" John muttered angrily, turning on the light. A dark figure stood by the window sill. "Who are you? Get out of my flat!" John yelled with fright.

"What happened to my violin?"

"Your violin? What are you talking about that's my...well was my flatmates." The dark shape turned.

"John why did you throw my violin on the ground? You broke it," Sherlock asked. John stared wide eyed for a moment before passing out onto the wood floor.

John groaned before opening his eyes. What had just happened? John looked. Sherlock sat worried eyed next to him. John leaned forward grabbing and holding Sherlock's head in his hands with disbelief. He stared into his eyes.

"But...how? You were dead Sherlock! You died! I saw you jump off the building! I was at your funeral! I put a rock on your head stone!" John screamed tears streaming down his face. "You called me!" Quickly John wrapped himself around Sherlock checking his arms, hair and face.

"What...what are you doing? What are you looking for?" he asked.

"What am I doing? Sherlock! You were dead! I watched you being buried! I have no idea what I'm looking for!" John sobbed, frantically checking the other man all over.

"John stop it! I'm fine! It's okay!"

"No! It's not okay Sherlock! Nothing is okay! Nothing will ever be okay! You've been dead for two weeks and you just decided to show up an play a song on your violin? This isn't real. It can't be. I'm insane." Sherlock looked as if he might begin to cry as well.

"I...I'm sorry," he whispered, his voice cracking. He latched himself onto John. Their lips met. It took John a moment to comprehend everything that was happening. Slowly he began to kiss back. The feel of Sherlock again made John absolutely collapse with tears.

"How did you? Why did you?" John whispered between breaths.

"Had to protect you. Lestrade. Mrs. Hudson," he gasped for air. John pulled away still holding him tightly. He'd never let go at this point.

"What did he say? What did Moriarty tell you Sherlock?" John cried.

"He told me he...he'd kill you...and everyone else I love."

"You...you love me?"

"Of course I love you John! I couldn't let you die."

"What you did Sherlock. That was worse than dying,"

"You know I don't like hyper boles John," he interrupted.

"Sherlock! I almost killed myself! I have blades in the medicine chest!" John balled.

"Oh John. John I am so sorry," Sherlock whispered through his tears. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Deduce something. Dear god Sherlock Holmes, deduce something before I pass out again."

"Yyyy....yes right. Oh poor John. You're depressed. Your limp's back. You've missed me. Is that enough?"

"God I've missed that Sherlock. Dear god your voice. Say something else, anything."

"I...I'm sorry you had to go through that John. No one should have to...,"

"Say it again!"

"What?"

"Say my name again!"

"Oh...oh John Hamish Watson, I've missed you too. I love you John Watson. I'm so lost without my blogger, Oh John you have no idea." Sherlock's voice was obviously having an effect on John.

"Jesus. You sound so god damn good Sherlock. I need you...please."

"You can have me," Sherlock said raising his arms over his head. John tackled the taller man down onto the couch. John laid on Sherlock, ripping his shirt off. He pressed small warm kisses down his hairless but muscular chest. He engulfed his hands into Sherlock's mass of curls before kissing him passionately.

"Never...do that to me...again." Sherlock stiffled a "never" before groaning as the two men's erections clashed. John began grinding his hips into Sherlock. This made Sherlock's hips buck forward. John did this over and over causing both men to vocalize. They went on like this until the two yelled out each others name's and collapsed. John fell into Sherlock's arms. "I never thought I'd see you again."

"Well that's a pretty common deduction to make after you've seen someone die." This made both men giggle a bit.

"Seriously Sherlock, you have some major explaining to do."

"Later."

"Bullshit! Now!"

"Goodness John, you've developed a mouth since I've been gone!" Sherlock kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Can't I just spend the night with you?" John sighed. He couldn't say no to that.

"Fine." Soon the couple fell asleep completely intertwined. This was the first complete night of sleep John had had since Sherlock had gone.


End file.
